kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dantman
'K. read User:HK-42's talk. I have a template request there. Max2 he might do it, though. OK. thanks... you... seem to know a lot. Max2 well... do you want to be a sysop here??? Max2 although... sometimes people WikiDump from other Wikis, too. Max2 ecspecially with all the Nintendo Wikis out. OK. Max2 sorry. didn't know. I love templates..... amazing, aren't they?HK-47 Kohoi ... Max2 Uh, yeah HK... Ok. I'll edit it. Max2 Thanks! again! Sure. Max2 Thanks for asking ahead! Thanks! You're really helpful!!! Max2 (0_0') uh... can you help tag them? D'oh! I was so busy uploading them, I forgot to tag them! Max2 um... I have a new logo for this Wiki... but I can't upload .png can you?? Max2 it may be a tad bigger/smaller... Max2 maybe 1 or 2 pixels... uh.. wait! I can't do .jpg either!!! I can only do .PNG, .JPG, .GIF Max2 um... will the upload still work? or not? Max2 hello? Max2 OK... so... I upload a .PNG file, and you make it .png??? OK... uh... here's the image: Max2 Thanks!!! Max2 uh... I'll erase that other one now... OK. um... so... not trying to sound like an inexperienced beurecrat... I go to the Monobook, right??? to change it??? Max2 OK. and, I don't want it that bad... Max2 I sorta-kinda don't like that city/building/whatever Wikia one. well, it sorta looks better this way. seriously!! Max2 more colorful. Dantman, if it's OK with you... can I promote you??? Max2 You're really good at editing and stuff... so... yeah. Hey Dantman, is it possibe to add a small image next to the sidebar titles??? Max2 I think I have just the image if we can... I mean, like, next to Navigation, Participate, stuff like that. If you meant the bullet notes, I'll do thoe when the Wiki is bigger. Max2 can you change the bullet notes at least??? Max2this is the last thing. promise. Thank you. Max2 That's the LAST thing I'm asking you for the rest of... a long time. A. It's good. and B. you know you're sentences are so far against the sidfe, they're coming out, like, 1 word a line, right?? Max2 ::::::::::::::like this. just like this. anyway, I just feel kind bad making you do all these edits and stuff, so... Max2 P.S. check out the About. I felt I needed to give credit. Max2 oh. mine is 1024x768. Max2 but, whatever. OK. just, maybe not that much stuff... we only have 9 users! Max2 WikiDumping actually, I was only going to WikiDump Kirby's article. Max2 *sigh* Take KirbyWiki off your list *sigh* it's abandoned... Max2 Licensing Hello, Max2 said I should ask you this: I'm going to make many Kirby: Right Back at Ya! articles. Under which license should I upload screenshots from the anime? Katshuma 08:03, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Cool! P.S. That Kirby Wiki thing links to the Spanish Kirby Wiki. this adress is "http://en.kirby.wikia.com/whatever" User:Max2 Languages Hi, it's again me from German Kirby-Wiki. Is it possible to add de:Articlename-Links in your Wiki? Mta 06:48, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Could you add de:Mata-Knight to Meta Knight, de:Kirby to Kirby and de:König Nickerchen to King Dedede? Thanks. Mta 10:18, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! Mta 10:30, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :::Wait, I have a question: What is 'Orange Ocean' good for? Could you tell me a litle bit about it? hello Haven't seen you in a while. Remember me? From Narutopedia? Yeah, now I operate on the Kirby/Smash wikis. Have a nice day! Madara uchiha99 (talk), Kanji: うちは マダラ 九十九, Romaji: Uchiha madara kyū-jū-kyū 22:39, 26 February 2009 (UTC)